Enter the Villain
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2003:Sequel to Don't Mourn For Me:Hardycest and Slash] After contacting Amy, Matt is attacked by an old enemy of Edge and Christian's. The elders tell their progeny of their sordid past, and the danger that comes with being sired by outcasts


**Enter the Villain**

**By Archangel**

Blackness and blackness and blackness. That was all that surrounded Matt as he stalked silently through the underbrush. His vampire eyes allowed him to see everything, permitting him to step in precise spots, treading so lightly that he only made sounds audible to his sensitive ears. He emerged from the forest at the edge of the private property he had crossed. Clothed in solid black from head to toe, the only things visible on Matt were his pale skin and his glowing red eyes. Eyes that would glow even brighter whenever he caught scent of the person he sought. He looked briefly around the property to ensure that indeed everyone was inside the house and asleep. Then he moved swiftly across the open area, being no more than a blur to mortal eyes. He stopped with his back against the side of the house and smirked.

"Bond… James Bond," he muttered.

He turned his gaze upwards to the window above his head. The second floor had only one bedroom and it belonged to her. He gave a short sigh, closing his eyes and willing himself upwards, feet leaving the ground. He stopped in front of the window to peer inside. The room was dark save one small light from near the doorway. She had always slept with a night light. How endearing. He looked towards the bed and reached out with his mind. There was no resistance. He walked straight into her dreams.

He opened his eyes to discover he was still in her bedroom, but it was now lit with numerous candles, all flickering and dancing. Upon the bed two bodies were entangled in one another. Erotic moans came from them along with gasps and whispers of love. Matt grinned and cleared his throat. The two figures instantly turned to stare at him, Amy's eyes widening in shock and confusion.

"What the… Matt?"

His smile only widened further at hearing her surprise. He looked at the man leaning over her, a perfect replica of himself aside from being a little more muscled and his hair was longer. He shook his head and laughed.

"I dunno whether to be jealous or flattered." He walked over to the edge of the bed, shaking his hand at the copy of him. "Bug off, clone. She needs the real Matt Hardy."

The other image of him faded from view, leaving only he and Amy in the candlelit dreamland. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking her over with an appreciative expression. Apparently she wanted to have larger breasts because the dream version of herself was much more well endowed. He finally looked up at her face again still snickering.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a beautiful dream, Amy, but it's me. The _real_ Matt. I'm outside your window right now projecting myself into your dreams mentally."

"I'm dreaming?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah."

"And you're using your mind to speak to me while I'm asleep?"

"Exactly." He reached over and took her hand. "Will you wake up for me and let me in? It's kinda cold outside."

"How do I know you're not just part of my dream?"

"Wake up and find out." He leaned in close to her face, locking their gaze and staring intently. "Amy, wake up."

He opened his eyes suddenly, having been forced out of her mind harshly. He realized it was because she had indeed awoke on his command, sitting up in her bed and feeling very confused. He tapped lightly on the glass. She jumped and looked over at him, scrambling out of bed to open the window.

"What in the hell?"

"Shhh. Will you let me in now?"

"Is this one of those moments where you can't come in unless I invite you?"

"Well, if you're referring to the old vampire myth, no. I could come in whether you liked it or not. But since I'm a gentleman I won't unless you give me permission."

"Then c'mon."

She stepped back so he could slide through the window, levitating only a second more before setting himself on his feet again. He waved a hand at the window and closed it with his mere will. He knew he was showing off a bit, but he always had in front of her even as a mortal. He looked down at her then smiling warmly at her.

"Nice dreams by the way."

"Oh…" She blushed. "I can't control what my mind does when I'm asleep."

"True, but it certainly was wonderful to see that you were dreaming of me. I've decided I should be flattered, and I am immensely."

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked nervously.

He sensed her apprehension. She was thinking of their last encounter. He sighed deeply, moving towards her bed to sit down.

"Amy, I'm sorry about that. I tried to explain it to you then, but in the heat of the moment things got out of hand. I hadn't fed, I had missed you so desperately, and it all overwhelmed me. I was afraid that I would bite you and at the time I hadn't learned how to stop before killing my meals." He looked up at her apologetically. "I'm really sorry I shoved you down and scared you like that. I'm sorry I left in such a rush, but I didn't want to hurt you."

She idly twirled her red hair around her finger, frowning as she considered him. She slowly came over to him and sat down a few inches away from him, eyeing him carefully. He didn't want to pry into her thoughts, but he could hear most of it without trying. She was wondering whether he was hungry or not, noticing he wasn't as buff as she'd dreamt, and was wondering where he'd gotten the leather trench he was wearing. He waited for her thoughts to settle so she would speak.

"I forgive you, Matt. I don't quite understand everything, but if you say I was in danger then I believe you. But why are you here again? After last time I thought you'd never come back."

"I could never stay away from you for that long," he whispered, turning more towards her. "I can only think of you every single day since I last saw you."

"I've missed you, too. Is it just me or have you become more poetic since you died?" she grinned.

"I think being around Adam and Jay is rubbing off. They speak like that because of they're age. Ya know, English was a lot different back then. Plus, I'm constantly learning and my IQ is increasing with everything I encounter. The vampire mind is like a gigantic sponge soaking up everything. So my vocabulary is increasing."

"Oh, great. Just what we need. An even smarter Matt Hardy." She rolled her eyes. "Wasn't you IQ already 100 and something already?

"139 actually."

"Damn you!"

"Shhh!" he shushed her again. "You don't want anyone hearing you talking to a dead guy, do ya?"

"No, no, they've got me on enough medication already," she groaned.

Matt arched a brow, picking up her thoughts again and glancing at the bedside table. There were four bottles of different prescriptions sitting there. Glancing them over quickly, Matt recognized one as a tranquilizer, one as an anti-depressant, but he'd never heard of the other two. Amy's family really _did_ think she was unstable. From what Matt could read of her mind she was perfectly fine. He frowned a little, but pushed it aside, gazing at her beauty again.

"I came here to apologize for what I had done before. I also wanted to answer your pleads that I heard before." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll never make you into a vampire, Amy. I'm sorry, but I can't condemn you to this fate."

"But you'd be happy if I was with you," she tried to convince him.

"No. I mean, yes, I would be happy with you. I'd love to spend eternity at your side…" he trailed off for a moment, "but you have no idea how deep my misery penetrates. If you were to stay with me it would seep into you. I project my feelings whenever I get upset and as a vampire you would be able to feel that. You and I would never be happy together, Amy, because I'm too saddened with my entire life. I taint people. I'm doing it to Jeff unwillingly. He's being sucked down into my depression right along with me, but there's nothing I can do to keep him away from me. At least you I can refuse. I can keep you safe."

She said nothing to answer him, only keeping her head lowered as she listened to him. He heard her mind repeating over and over that he was wrong, that she could make him happy. He wanted to believe her, but knew otherwise. After some of the conversations he'd had recently with his brood-which he was starting to affectionately call Adam, Jay, and Jeff collectively-he knew that he was telling her the truth. He was infectious when it came to his bouts of sadness. He could fill the entire house with his aura at times. Still, he had a small remedy for Amy's rejection.

"Amy, there's something else that's a possibility. It's not as good as being together for all time, but it's all that I can offer."

"What is it?"

"Pomme de Sang."

"Huh?"

"It means 'apple of blood.' What it stands for is a human who is willing to feed a vampire, but is more than just a simple victim. This human is coveted by the vampire, loved, considered an equal, and is very precious to him. The human is marked with a bite that will scar over and never fade. From that point on the vampire must protect her with his life and never, ever, _ever_ let any harm come to her. To fail in that task would be one of the most dishonorable things a vampire can do. More often than not the vampire will either kill himself or be murdered by his peers for committing such a crime."

"It sounds kinda like being your mate. Like in an animalistic way almost. Marking me with your bite, protecting me from all others… Very possessive in a way."

He frowned. "It's not meant like that. It's a way to show love. I mean, it's not very often that a human willingly gives themselves over to a vampire's bite. It's an honor to find someone like that, a gift." He took her hand tenderly. "I wouldn't feed from you often, Amy. And I can control myself now and stop before your heart does. I just… I don't want you to think I'm just going to abandon you. I love you with every single beat of this cold heart. I love you so much that I refuse to bring you into my darkness. That should show you how profound my adoration is for you. I condemn myself to loneliness just to keep you happy and safe."

"Yep," she whispered, tears causing her voice to strain, "definitely more poetic."

He sighed. "I'm so sorry. I wish that I could give you more, but fate dealt the cards already and pulled us apart. I can't find any other way for us to be together. I mean, you could come to Florida, live with us, or you and I could go alone somewhere. But it wouldn't be fair to you. You would grow older year after year and I would remain young. You would die and I would still be here. And you know that you would never be happy loving me if you were fifty or sixty years old, slowly dying day by day, and I was still just as I am right now. You'd hate me. You'd grow bitter. And the love would die. I don't want that. Not for you or me. I don't know what else I can do. The only other option would be for me to say goodbye and never step foot on your doorstep again."

"No. No, you won't do that to me," she hissed. "I love you, Matt. I want nothing more than to be with you."

"I know. I can feel everything that courses through you. I feel your love flooding over me, but I also feel the vast pain I'm causing. I hate this. I hate that I'm toying with your emotions like this when I don't mean to." He sighed and let his head fall back, staring at her ceiling that was painted with delicate pink flowers and green vines. "I need to find someone stinking ass drunk to feed from. That way I can get a damn buzz."

She giggled a little at that, but no more. The mood of the room was thick and heavy. Matt was sure he should just say goodbye forever and be done with it, never hurt her again with his presence. His own thoughts were scattered when he felt her lips upon his throat. He gasped as her teeth grazed over his skin, as if she meant to drink from him. Human teeth couldn't break through his flesh, though, they weren't sharp enough, which she seemed to be discovering. He smiled and let her gnaw on him, getting pleasure from the sharp little twinges of pain she caused.

"You can't bite me. My skin is too strong for your dull little canines," he finally said quietly, but gave a soft moan. "It sure feels good when you try, though."

"I want to know what it tastes like," she whispered, pulling back from him to look at him. "Can I at least taste?"

"You've tasted your own blood before."

"But yours is different."

She had him there. It was very different. He thought about it for a moment then slowly reached up to where she had been nibbling his neck. He used his sharp nails to tear open a small spot and tilted his head for her.

"I have to keep my hand there or else it'll heal over too quickly, but you can drink from me all you like." She didn't need to be told twice, quickly leaning back into him and lapping at the wound. "You may inherit some of my powers temporarily from this. In which case I suggest you stay in bed all day tomorrow and keep away from people. Definitely don't need you setting fire to anyone."

She gave a small grunt of acknowledgement, but Matt could tell she wasn't really paying attention. She was caught up in the sweet taste of him. She was near swooning from it. He sighed contently, enjoying the sucking on his throat and the brushes of her tongue and lips. He kept careful tab on how much she drank, letting her continue for only a few minutes before pulling his hand away. As predicted the tear healed and cut off the flow to her mouth.

"Aww…" she said with disappointment.

"Sorry, hun, but I have to have some strength to get back home." He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. "Next time maybe I can drink from you?"

"There'll be a next time?" she asked in surprise.

"As long as you let me return. For now I think I should go. You need some sleep." He rose and stepped back towards the window, raising it before he even touched it and slipping out to hover just outside. "Amy, think about Pomme de Sang, okay? It's not as feral as it sounds, I promise."

"I'll think about it, Matt." She leaned on the window sill, her breasts being pushed up by it most attractively, and she knew he was noticing. "I love you."

"I love the view. I mean, I love you too," he joked.

"Haha, made ya look."

"You don't have to make me most of the time." He moved up closer and kissed her lightly. "I'll come back sooner next time. Promise."

"Then I'll see you soon."

He looked at her for another moment then pulled back, holding her gaze as he rose to the sky, letting her watch him fly. He didn't have to sense her emotions to know she was amazed by the act. He gave a final wave and then turned, soaring back in the direction he had come from. He felt better now that he had seen her again. His sadness was alleviated for the time being. In fact he was quite happy, knowing that next time she would become his Pomme de Sang. He had sensed it in her that she wasn't as repulsed as she put off. After he marked her he'd be able to be with her for the rest of her life. He'd protect her with his every waking moment and, in those delicious moments when he needed her most, she would bear her throat to him without qualms. It wasn't everything he desired, but it was much more than he had thought was possible. He still needed to thank Jeff for telling him about it. Apparently he had found it in Adam and Jay's journal.

Jeff had been reading everything he could about Adam and Jay's vampire youth. He was even learning French from Jay so he could eventually read from the very beginning. Matt himself hadn't done more than glance through the book, not being very interested. He knew that Adam and Jay would teach him all he needed to know and trusted them with that. They still thought of themselves as parents, he and Jeff being their children, and Matt knew that they would make excellent parents indeed. He liked the way Jay would call him his child and affectionately pet him sometimes. Even if they were cut off mentally the two of them shared the bond of blood in a way similar to that of father and son. Their relationship didn't even remotely resemble the father/son aspect, but they were still very close.

Matt sighed and turned onto his back as he flew to stare up at the stars above him. Even at this incredible height the specks of light seemed so far away. Gliding through the sky like this always made him feel so tiny, insignificant in the vastness of the world and universe. It was humbling to say the least, but comforting in a way. He knew that even if he were only one little bit of the great scheme of things, he was an eternal one and he would never fade away. Even in his most hateful moments, he still somewhat cherished his immortality despite the drawbacks it brought forth. He would never die. He would walk this world and take part in everything it had to offer till the world itself ceased to exist. That made him feel powerful and above all else, special.

His calming thoughts were interrupted when a sound reached his ears. He halted his flight and righted himself in the air, looking around. Now that he thought about it, though, he realized he hadn't heard anything. He'd sensed it. Like someone was speaking to him in his mind so loudly that he could hear it outside of his skull, but it was so quiet he had to strain to make it out. It hit him like a smack in the face, Adam's words coming back to him.

_You'll know it when you run into them, believe me. You'll sense something strange around you and you may even hear whispers of thoughts directed at you, but somehow concealing their location._

And just as quickly as he remembered what Adam had said, he heard Jay's warning.

_Basically, if you feel like you're being watched and there's no one around, run._

Matt could feel himself trembling, the fear filling him to the brim. They were vampires. Other vampires that he didn't recognize. And just as he had been told they would, they were playing mind games with him. He had no clue where they were or how many of them there were. All he knew was that he was in grave danger. He did precisely what he had been told and ran-or flew-as fast as he could force himself to go. He knew he wasn't as fast as he could be, though. Jeff could out fly him without any effort. Even with all his honed skills and newly learned tricks, he still had trouble flying. And it seemed as though it would be his downfall as a shadowed form suddenly rose up in front of him. Matt gasped and slammed to a stop, wind rushing around him from the inertia he had caused. He stared at the dark figure, unable to see their face or any distinctive features he could use to identify them with. He was near hyperventilating from panic.

"Who are you? Why do you follow me?" he demanded.

There came no answer from the stranger except for a simple nod. Obviously by his command, others started to come out of the clouds to form a circle around him, trapping him. He slowly looked around at all of them, seeing men, women, and even children among them. They were all dressed in solid black like he was, with their faces hidden. He finally looked back at the first one who had appeared directly in front of him.

"Please… Don't… Just leave me alone. Please, let me go on my way. I'm no threat to you. I'm only a newborn." Of course he knew as soon as he said it that he should've kept his trap shut. "Please, I'm begging you! Leave me alone!"

None of them said a word, or even conveyed a single thought. He could sense nothing from any of them. They didn't move, though, and that was a good thing at least. He kept looking around at them, his vampire heart racing from terror, starting to sweat even with the chill of flight engulfing his body. He made a sudden decision and completely let go of himself, releasing the hold he had over his body and letting himself plummet rapidly back towards earth. When he felt he was a good distance from them he took off like a shot again, racing for the lights of the nearest city. In his mind he screamed for Adam and Jeff, knowing Jay couldn't hear him. He screamed out to them mentally to rescue him, not stopping his thoughts for a single second. That is until he was tackled out of the sky. He felt something inside of his back snap when the collision hit, watching in shock as the ground below him came up faster than he thought possible. He slammed into the dirt so hard that he was forced a few feet below the surface. The pain was so immense he could barely breathe. Then hands grabbed at him, flipping him onto his back, slashing at his clothing to bare him completely to the cold of the night. He couldn't make a move. His back had been broken, spine snapped right in the middle. He was thankful that it hadn't severed his spinal cord. Someone of his vampiric age could die from it.

Then again, he might have been better off. He opened his eyes to see all of the enemy vampires hovering over him, staring down at him with a million colors of glowing eyes. He could make out some of their faces now, but it would do him no good. They almost seemed to all look the same for some reason. Matt gave a small whimper, hearing their thoughts loud and clear now, hearing what they intended to do to him. Again he started pleading for his life.

"God, no! No, please! I haven't done anything! I haven't done anything wrong!"

That's when one stepped forward. The man that had confronted him first. He raised his hands to draw back his hood and revealed his face. He had long brown hair, wild yellow eyes, and looked like he had been nearing middle age when he had been turned into a vampire. Matt noticed a horrible scar across the right side of his face and committed it to memory.

"You claim innocence, young one? You believe that you have done nothing wrong?" Matt didn't dare answer him, not even nodding his head. "You're wise not to lie to me again. You know some of your crimes already. You're too powerful for your own good. You know that. Let me tell you the other crime stacked against you, Matthew." He lashed out in a blur of motion, his foot stomping down on Matt's chest with crushing force. Matt screamed in agony as his sternum snapped and his ribs shattered under the blow. "You are the child of William Reso, the flame charmer! You share his forbidden powers. You and your young brother, Jeffrey, are associated with lowest scum of the vampire world. You have no idea how many William and Adam have slaughtered! It's a sin to kill your own kind! And as their children you will suffer the same fate as they! From the sins of thy father, thy blood is cast! The sentence... Slow and agonizing death!"

With that the entire group leapt upon Matt, tearing at him with fangs and claws wherever they could reach. They each latched onto him and began to drink, drawing the blood from him as quickly and harshly as they could manage. He screamed so deafeningly that he could be heard for miles, his agony echoing across the forested landscape, carrying the name of his brother on the wind.

"Adam!!!"

Adam and Jay were both flying up the stairs in an instant, responding to Jeff's howling. They found him on the floor of his room, his hands clamped over his ears, and a pained expression across his face. He was writhing with blood tears coursing over his cheeks. He looked as if he were being murdered.

"Jeff! Jeff, what is it?" Adam demanded, kneeling and grabbing him to pull his hands down.

"It's Matt! Oh God, Adam, they're killing him! They're killing him!" he screamed.

"Who? Tell me who and where!" Adam couldn't get a response as Jeff continued to sob and shriek. "Jay! You can read him! What the hell is going on?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! It's so fucking loud, I can barely get through." Jay closed his eyes tightly, concentrating as hard as possible. "He's far from here. In the next state. Somewhere dark… in the woods… and he's surrounded by a whole coven." Jay suddenly shuddered and his eyes flew open. "Oh my God. They _are_ killing him. It's a mass feeding!"

Jeff sobbed even harder, snatching Adam by the shirt and shaking him. "Save him! You can sense Matt! He's not your child! Go find him!"

"Let go of me and I will!" He shoved Jeff back to the floor and got to his feet. "Stay here with him. If anyone aside from me or Matt come then get the hell out of here as quickly as possible and don't make a single attempt to contact me."

"I thought this wouldn't happen again. We were safe! We've been safe here for years!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Jay. Just do what I said and run if anything happens. _Don't contact me._ You'll only give yourself away."

Adam kissed him quickly and then made a dash for the terrace doors, shoving them open with such force that they tore from their hinges. He took off in the direction he felt Matt was in, hoping that his senses were strong enough to pick him up from such a distance. He had to use every ounce of effort to force himself through the night sky as quickly as possible, surely near to breaking the sound barrier. This was Adam's greatest power. He was fast. Whether on foot, in the air, through water, or even tunneling through solid rock, no immortal being on the planet could keep up with him. It was precisely why his favorite comic book character had been the Flash.

At last Adam started to hear the screams that had been driving Jeff insane. They were fading quickly, though. He at last pinpointed Matt's thoughts, hearing him wonder why he was being put to death after everything he had struggled through.

_Matt! I'm coming! Hold on!_

Adam grit his teeth and forced himself just a little bit faster, driving himself down into the woods, landing in a crouched position and sending up a shockwave around him. When the dirt settled he raised his head to see that the vampire coven had let Matt go because of his arrival. He rose to his feet, fangs bared and eyes flaring brightly in the deep night, hissing warningly.

"Step away from him. He's mine. By your own rules you have no right to do what you have done!" he barked.

"You're one to talk, Adam Copeland."

Adam narrowed his eyes as a familiar figure stepped forward. He met the yellow gaze of his oldest enemy without fear, snarling at him viciously.

"Alejandro. As cliché as it feels to say this… I should've known it was you."

"Still joking as always. You've never been able to take a single moment seriously," he growled.

"Pisses you off, doesn't it?" He grinned momentarily, but went right back to his anger. "Let him go. He's innocent. He doesn't even have the knowledge of the crimes I've committed."

"He does now, Adam. He knows everything. You see, while I let my coven drink every drop of his sweet blood I spent my time telling him your life story as well as William's. He knows it all. Every gruesome detail."

"You bastard. How dare you! He was pure! Innocent! And you've soiled him with the wretchedness of the past! Why can't you let it go? It's dead. It's long dead. We've all suffered for our sins, paid our debts, and still you have to hold this torch. Let it go! And let Matt go!"

"You can have what's left of him Adam, I don't really care about him now. There's no way you can save him. His fragile spinal column has been crushed, his rib cage is shattered to dust, and he has no blood to sustain or heal him." Alejandro slowly stepped closer to him, as if taunting him and trying to provoke an attack. "Your sweet innocent child is dead. Or he will be soon enough. Just like Jeffrey. And then you. And finally your precious William. He'll be forced to watch his child and lover die. Then I shall personally ensure that he suffers for centuries before finally being put to death."

"You and what army, you dickless sonuvabitch!" came and angry cry from above.

Everyone on the ground looked up just in time to see a tirade of fireballs raining down from the sky. Everyone scattered except for Alejandro and Adam, and of course Matt. Once the fiery attack stopped Jay dropped down with Jeff at his side. His eyes laid upon Alejandro as he walked up beside Adam. Already he was trembling with the effort of controlling his heated gaze and not setting Alejandro aflame.

"You've always had such an elegant way with words," Alejandro smirked at Jay.

"Blow me."

Alejandro only smiled almost sweetly as he seemed to always tend to do and turned his attention on Jeff instead. The poor boy still wasn't quite alright after the mental bombardment he had received earlier, but he stood tall and strong, ready to pounce if given any sort of direction to do so. He didn't like the look in this vampire's eyes as they stared at each other.

"Lovely. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful in my long, long life," he purred, making Jeff shiver slightly.

"Stop it. Don't you dare use those twisted powers on him," Adam commanded and stepped in front of Jeff, looking at him over his shoulder. "He's trying to seduce you. His powers are incredible. Don't look at him, don't listen to him, and above all do not let him touch you."

"No problem. He's an ugly little whore," Jeff cracked.

"Enough of this shit!" Jay finally snapped. "Are you going to leave and give Matt back to us or do I have to show you what a toasted marshmallow feels like?"

"You won't do such a thing, William," Alejandro smiled.

"My name is Jay, and on you I will. I may have purposely missed everyone else, but that's because they're nothing more than mindless cattle controlled by you. They're pitiable. You… You're only an annoying fly that needs to be crushed."

"Now _that_ was a way with words," Adam commented and nodded approvingly.

"Well, to answer your question, William," Alejandro started, but then stopped as Jay raised a hand in his direction, another of his little fireballs hovering above his open palm as a warning, "I have no reason to pursue this any further just yet. I have better plans. So I withdraw gracefully."

He gave a short bow, pausing a moment to look at Jeff again since he stepped out from behind Adam. He smiled and winked at him flirtatiously before taking to the air. The rest of his coven followed and they all disappeared within seconds. Finally the three of them rushed to Matt's side, looking over his injuries. Vicious bite marks and slashes covered his body, still seeping blood and leaving horrible black and purple bruises. None of them were healing at all. Every breath he drew was raspy and choked, and the beat of his heart echoed loudly in all of their ears. He was nearly dead.

"Jeff, slice your hand and use your blood to close his wounds," Adam instructed.

"That will work?" he asked even as he started to do so.

"It will. And hopefully Jay and I have enough blood between us to feed him," he said as dug his nails into his own wrist.

"It looks like they dug a shallow grave for him," Jeff whispered as he worked on the gashes in Matt's legs.

"No, Jeff," Jay said. "They attacked him in the sky. They threw him back to earth so hard he was embedded."

"Oh God…" Jeff whimpered slightly. "Who is that guy? And why did he do this?"

"It's a long story," Adam sighed as he forced blood down Matt's throat.

"We have plenty of time to hear it, Adam," he said sternly.

Adam looked up at Jay. "Go ahead. You don't have anything to do right now."

"Gee thanks." He sighed as well and began the story. "Mine and Adam's maker, Michel, was a rogue vampire. He would make children, teach them the ropes, and then abandon them. Most of them would end up dying because they couldn't survive on their own. The rest of the vampire world learned of his ways and decided that he should pay for what he had done. In a way he had murdered thousands of vampires. One of the most important rules among us is to never kill each other unless it is a decision made by the most powerful ones in our world. So Michel was put into the sun for his crimes. It was also decided that any living child of his should also be put to death because you carry the habits of your maker with you, as well as their strength and powers. Adam and I are the only ones of Michel's children still alive.

"You see, Michel was ancient by the time he made us. He was one of the elders. So when Adam and I were made we gained every ounce of that ancient strength in his old blood. Much like you and Matt, we were incredibly powerful for being only newborns. Michel took care of us, though. We weren't abandoned because he knew we would be the last children he made. He taught us everything he knew, every single last thing, and he told us all of the ancient secrets of our heritage and where the bloodline started. No one but the ancients are supposed to know such things. All of our knowledge and power made Adam and I very dangerous to people in high places. So we became target number one.

"And of course it came down to a battle. A whole army of vampires against Adam and myself." He paused to take a deep breath, closing his eyes as if he were in pain. "And we were the only ones left standing when it was over."

"How many?" Jeff asked.

"Thousands. The vampire population has never recovered from the great loss that we caused."

"My God… How could you have done that? How can you stand it?"

"You just do, Jeff," Adam said pulling his arm weakly away from Matt finally, allowing Jay to take over. "Just like any normal soldier kills in battle in order to survive and protect what he stands for. Jay and I did the same. We survived. Barely."

"What happened after the battle?"

"The elders decided that it wasn't worth it. We conveyed to them through our actions that we would not go down without a fight, but if they left us alone we would never harm anyone else. You know us, Jeff. We would never kill or hurt anyone unless we had no other choice."

"I know. Believe me, I know." Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. "I think that's all of them. He's starting to gain some color back now."

"He's inner injuries are healing as well," Adam said. "He's going to be incredibly weak for a while, but I think he'll make it. Thank God the two of you came, but I thought I told you not to."

Jay smirked a little. "It's Jeff's fault. When Matt stopped screaming finally, he took off after you. I couldn't let him come here alone."

Adam gave Jeff a look, to which he instantly defended himself. "What? You think I'm gonna just let Matty die without trying to save him?"

"I know, I know." Adam looked down at the poor boy. "Is he even conscious?"

Matt opened his eyes from where he was suckling Jay's arm, his usually bright crimson gaze darkened to a dull brownish hue almost like he'd had as a human. He raised a hand weakly, which Adam took in his own tightly. Jeff crawled around Jay to kneel above Matt's head, petting his hair tenderly and leaning down to lightly kiss his forehead.

"It'll be okay, Matty," he whispered. "Adam and Jay will protect us. Nothing like this will ever happen again. Not so long as we're their children."

Jay and Adam looked at each other while the brothers weren't paying attention. They both knew that they had to make sure Jeff didn't be made into a liar with those words. They thought to each other, blocking themselves from Matt and Jeff as much as possible. They knew what would be coming soon. Another battle. Another slaughter. They each swore to protect their children no matter what. Even if it meant becoming the only vampires left on the planet.

"He's done," Jay said quietly as he pulled his wrist away. "Let's take him home."

Jeff opened his eyes slowly, blinking in confusion. Why had he woken up when he was still so tired? He started to move, but powerful arms held him prone and he felt the pull of something in his neck. His senses came fully aware then and he realized he was entrapped in Matt's iron grip, being fed upon as he slept.

"Matty? You're awake?" he asked softly.

"Mmhmm," he answered, not pulling away from his brother's throat.

Jeff smiled and relaxed, letting Matt do as he pleased. At least he was finally regaining his strength. It had been weeks since Alejandro's coven had nearly killed him. He'd spent all of it in bed, hardly ever staying awake, and having to be fed from Adam, Jay, or Jeff every night. Jeff had never left his side except for when he went out to feed and returned directly afterwards to stay with his big brother. Everyday he slept curled against Matt's side. Now he was thankful to see him moving on his own and obviously regaining his appetite.

At last Matt withdrew his teeth and allowed Jeff's skin to heal over, licking the last drops of blood away before settling back down beside him with a contented sigh. Jeff turned slowly to face him, each of them staring at each other fondly. Matt's eyes were finally red again. Jeff smiled then leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Welcome back to the world, Matty."

"How long has it been?"

"Nearly two whole weeks. You haven't gotten out of bed or even been conscious very much." He frowned, gently stroking his cheek. "I was so worried you'd never recover."

"I'm strong, Jeff, and determined. You should've had more faith."

"I did, but…" His lip quivered slightly as he thought about how sickly and weak Matt had been. "It was so hard not to think those things. You were so close to death that even Adam and Jay had been unsure that you would survive at first."

Matt shushed him with a soft kiss, so thankful that the two of them were together and alone. His dreams during his unconscious periods had been only of Jeff, all of them sweet and passionate. If he hadn't already fed from Jeff to quiet his hunger he would exchange blood with him again. Jeff seemed to hear his thoughts for he smiled.

"Tomorrow night maybe," he whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. You stayed with me, though. Every time I woke up you were there. I could even sense you sometimes when I couldn't open my eyes."

"I'd never leave you."

Matt kissed him again at hearing those words, pushing his tongue past his lips. In the process he caught his tongue on one of Jeff's fangs. At the first taste Jeff moaned, leaning in closer till he eventually pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist as the blood flowed between them. At last Jeff pulled away, panting, his eyes glowing brightly.

"Matty," he nearly hissed.

"Yes. Yes, Jeff, do it," he whispered back.

It was all the permission the boy needed. Instantly he was pulling his clothing off, his brother already nude underneath the bed covers. Once he had Matt bared to him he paused momentarily to gaze at his immortal beauty. His skin was once again flawless, his wounds having healed and left no scars. His eyes locked on the hardened length that lie waiting for him on Matt's lower belly. He leaned down and ran his tongue over him, unable to take him in his mouth because of his sharp teeth, but he used his tongue as skillfully as he could to please him, getting sweet moans of pleasure from him.

"Jeff… Jeff, please, don't make me wait," he pleaded.

Jeff moved to straddle his brother again, but was stopped with a gentle hand on his arm. Matt smiled and shook his head.

"Not like that. Take me. Take me as I did you before."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

Jeff smiled back, nearly a mirrored reflection of the look on Matt's face. He adjusted his position again, loving it when Matt wrapped his legs around him, feeling the strength that had returned to him. He didn't hesitate a second longer, thrusting into his brother's yielding body. The cry of pleasure that he heard sent a shiver through him, the tight heat that enveloped him being so overwhelming that he was nearly finished right there. He held still for a moment to gather his control, but Matt would have none of it. He rolled his hips against Jeff's pleadingly.

"Please. Baby brother, I need you so badly," he whimpered.

"It's gonna be over quick if you don't let me calm down, Matty."

"I don't care." He pulled Jeff down flush against him, tightening his legs around him in a demanding manner. "You've filled my dreams these past two weeks. All I've seen are your yellow eyes and all I've heard are your screams of passion. Now fuck me. I can't wait for you anymore."

Jeff shuddered at the commanding tone of voice, staring into the fiery depths of Matt's eyes as they flashed dangerously at him. He was so gorgeous. Jeff couldn't deny him. He wrapped one arm around Matt's waist to hold him, giving one hard plunge into him to make him shout, then followed his command to fuck him. He'd give Matt everything he wanted and more. The only thing he had to ensure was that Matt didn't scream like last time. Which would be difficult as already his brother's yelps were nearing ear piercing volume. To quiet him Jeff bit down on his own tongue then pressed his open mouth to Matt's, drawing his attention to the taste of his blood and keeping him there. All that could be heard from them were muffled moans of pleasure and the sound of their bodies rocking together, their desire becoming a driving force as the moment swallowed them whole. Jeff was the first to be overcome by the bliss of making love to his brother, digging his claws into Matt's flesh as he tried his damnedest to keep going and give Matt his release. But the hot rush of Jeff filling him was all he needed to be blessed with another of his powerful orgasms, screaming into his brother's mouth as ecstasy engulfed him. Each of them trembling, they stayed wrapped in one another's arms, covered in blood sweat, panting from exertion.

"Holy shit… Matty, look at the window," Jeff whispered with a small snicker.

Matt let his head fall to the side to see that despite all of the effort Jeff made to keep him silent, he had still caused the windows to crack and spider web. He chuckled.

"Damn. I'm loud," he breathed. "I bet Adam and Jay are wondering what the hell is wrong with us."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Brothers that have sex. Incest."

Jeff giggled. "Those sort of rules don't apply to us anymore, Matty. I mean, you'll always be my brother, but technically you and I barely share the same blood anymore anyway. Besides, not like we're gonna get a disease or pregnant, right?"

Matt laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just then there came a tapping at their door, much like the last time. It opened to reveal Jay again, grinning like a little pervert.

"Yes, yes, I know, Jay. Nice ass," Jeff joked, since he hadn't moved off of Matt yet.

"Well, yes, true, but Matt has you beat in that area."

"Damn."

"What did I tell you two about doing this stuff in the house?"

Matt pushed Jeff off of him and sat up, stretching and yawning. "Sorry, Dad. Ya gonna strap chastity belts on us now?"

"I might." Jay came over to Matt's side of the bed, looking him over to check his old wounds and looking at his eyes. "You seem to be all better now. Is Jeff a sexual healer?"

"Nah, I was fine when I woke up earlier. I was hungry and Jeff was right here so, ya know. One thing led to another."

He nodded. "I know. I'm glad you're finally well, Matt. You've had us all worried sick for a while."

Matt smiled and leaned over to cuddle against Jay's chest, getting wrapped up in his arms instantly. Even with the mental block between them Matt knew Jay had been scared. He'd heard him crying sometimes while feeding him. He sighed with contentment as his hair was petted tenderly, feeling so loved at the moment that he almost wanted to pull Jay down into bed next. In fact it seemed like a damn good idea actually. He scooted over slightly and slowly pulled Jay into the bed with he and Jeff, the three of them snuggling down into the warmth of the blankets.

"Aww! That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Adam said from the doorway.

"Why don't you join us?" Jeff asked.

"I would, but Jay and I were going to hunt. I'm starved."

"So am I."

"Matt?" Adam looked at him.

"Nope. I already ate," he smirked.

"Oh, that's what all that noise was," Adam chuckled and walked over to the edge of the bed on Jeff's side.

"That was half of it," Jeff giggled.

"Well, if Matt is feeling up to it we can all go. It's safer if we hunt in a pack anyway."

They all looked at Matt, who smiled and nodded. "It'll be nice to get out of bed. And since I won't be hunting I can keep watch on everyone."

"Except me," Jay said.

"Visual tab on you, mental tabs on everyone else," Matt explained.

"Oh. Damn, you're a smarty." He grinned and ruffled his dark curls. "Must've gotten from me."

"Yeah. Sure, I did, Jay."

It was a couple hours later that Matt was standing on the rooftop of a building that overlooked one of the busiest sections of Miami. Just below him Jay was on the prowl for someone attractive to charm into an alleyway. Quick scans of the area with his mind told him that Adam was only two buildings over and already deeply lost in his meal, while Jeff was tailing someone he wanted and just waiting for the perfect moment to pounce in the opposite direction.

_Don't stray too far, Jeff._

_I won't, Matty. Almost got him._

Matt smirked a little bit and left him alone again, enjoying his position as security guard. It wasn't that difficult really now that he knew what to be looking for. His encounter with Alejandro and coven had allowed him to memorize the particular thought patterns and auras of a lot of the vampires that hunted them. It wasn't very likely that someone could slip past him.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, Jeff was having trouble getting the boy that he wanted. It almost seemed as if no amount of mental beckoning could get through to him. He would've betted it was because of the headphones that covered his ears and was blasting heavy metal music. Jeff finally just gave up and stopped, sighing heavily. The boy had been dressed in fishnet. Finally he shrugged and turned to start back in the other direction when he heard someone call to him.

"Jeffrey…" a slightly familiar voice whispered.

He blinked and looked into the alley he had stopped in front of, arching a brow. The whisper came again. He started towards it without a second thought, being confronted only a moment later by Alejandro. Jeff stared up at the much older vampire, noting they shared the same eye color, and was surprised at how radiant his hair looked. Alejandro smiled at him.

"We meet again, my pretty one."

"Seems like, but I'm not yours."

"You can be." He reached out a hand to him. "Come to me."

A warm tingling washed over Jeff's body as he continued to gaze upon his enemy. Slowly he started towards him, hesitating, but almost unable to pull away. He knew he should run, scream, anything to let the others know that Alejandro was there. He was so stunning, though, and he looked so inviting and, above all, warm. Jeff rushed forward to wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his face to his chest. His guess had been right. He was radiating heat. Alejandro's arms surrounded him, one hand brushing his hair back from his shoulder in the most gentle fashion. Jeff couldn't stop the moan that came from him. Just a brush of this man's fingertips seemed enough to send him into a pleasure coma.

"There now, Jeffrey. You feel much better with me, don't you?" he purred close to his ear, eliciting another trembling groan from him. "You're going to make such a sweet pet."

Jeff blinked with slight confusion at the word 'pet,' but it was already far too late. Long fangs punctured his skin deeper than he was used to, nearly hitting the bone with the viciousness of the forceful bite behind them. His eyes went wide, mouth open in a silent scream, back arched as if trying to pull away, but never quite making it. Alejandro's previously warm softness was now cold steel engulfing him, trapping him, and he could actually feel the blood being pulled from his body. He couldn't move. He couldn't make a sound. All he could do was think.

_Matty! Matty, help me!_

_There'll be none of that, my pet._

Alejandro finally withdrew from Jeff's throat only to backhand him. Jeff flew into the wall to his right, his skull cracking on impact, before he rebounded to the ground, rolling from the power behind the attack. His mind reeled with dizziness and pain, barely registering it when Alejandro picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. One solid thought came to Jeff's mind. He weakly grabbed at the necklace around his throat and yanked it off, letting it slip from his fingers as he lost consciousness.

It was only seconds later that Matt jumped down into the alley followed quickly by Jay and Adam. The scent of Jeff's blood filled the area despite the fact that he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone," Matt said solemnly.

"No one sensed anything?" Jay asked, seeing Adam and Matt shake their heads.

"I only heard him call for me once and then nothing else," Matt said.

"I'll give you one guess as to who took him," Adam said as he walked over to a certain spot with a purpose, bending down to pick something up.

"Your bastard friend, Alejandro."

"He's not our friend and never was, Matt," Jay snapped.

"He's right about it being him, though," Adam explained as he came over to him, holding out what he had picked up. "Jeff at least had enough sense to show that he had been kidnapped."

Adam dropped the broken necklace into Matt's hand. Some of the metal balls slid off of the chain to clatter on the ground, but the pendant remained intact. Matt stared at the HB logo Jeff had designed for them. He closed his fingers over it, squeezing hard enough to slice his skin open.

"He's gone too far now. Attacking me I can deal with," Matt growled low in his throat, "but no one dares touch my baby brother."

**To Be Continued**

_Legalities: Jay Reso is copyright of TNA Wrestling. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._

_Alejandro is property of the author._


End file.
